


College Afternoon

by Ashoul



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:01:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29203284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashoul/pseuds/Ashoul
Summary: An afternoon with Eren and Armin in their college form room
Relationships: Armin Arlert/Eren Yeager
Comments: 3
Kudos: 31





	College Afternoon

**Author's Note:**

> All characters are 18+  
> If you don't ship don't read 😌

Armin walked into his dorm room and hung his jacket on the coat hanger by the door. He walked towards his and Eren’s room and stopped by the dresser. Changing quickly he turned to their bed where Eren laid in a pile of blankets. Armin smiled, “Cute.”. Armin walked towards their bed and crawled on top of his sleeping boyfriend. Eren yawned as the blonde snuggled into his arms. Eren smiled, “Hey, Armin. How’s my beautiful boy doing?” Armin let out a breath as Eren stuck his hands up his shirt and began to rub circles into his back.

“Other than the fact I was cat called by some guy at the gate I’m great.” Eren grumbled, “Am I allowed to beat his ass?” Armin sighed, “Sadly, no. He left when I told him I was a guy. On that note I want to cut my hair.” Eren brought a hand up and ran it through Armin’s soft hair. Armin spoke again when Eren didn’t respond, “What do you think about it?” Eren continued playing with Armin’s hair, “I have long hair and I don’t get catcalled.” Armin snorted sitting up, “Yeah but you’re built like an instagram bodybuilder. I’m just small and squishy.” 

“I like your squish, don't worry about that. Anyways, I like your long hair but what were you thinking about getting?” Armin tilts his head, “Hmm… maybe an undercut.” Eren sat up and smiled, “Ooh, you’d look hot.” Armin chuckled, “Careful, Eren. Those girls that drool over you might start coming for me.” Eren smirked, “Well I guess I’d have to let them know you’re taken won’t I?” Armin’s face grew red as Eren inched closer. 

Eren placed his fingers on Armin’s chin and lifted his head so he had no choice but to stare into his eyes, “Imagine you walk into class with your new look and everyone is drooling over you. But wait, I walk in behind you. I lift your chin ever so gently so that you’re facing me. Then I place a sweet kiss onto your lips infront of the entire class.” Eren carried out his actions by pressing his lips against Armin’s. Armin melted like ice at Eren’s touch. Him and Eren’s kisses were normally long and sweet and ended in cuddling, however, this time Eren was aiming for a different outcome to their kiss. Armin allowed Eren to continue before Eren pulled back for air. 

Eren placed small kisses along Armin’s jaw until he reached his neck. He bit down occasionally before licking and sucking on the spot he’d bitten. Armin’s lips parted and he let out a small, breathy moan. Eren chuckled and nibbled on Armin’s ear, “You make the cutest sounds sometimes, Armin.” Armin huffed, “Shut up.” An idea popped into Armin’s head. _You asshole. Let’s see how you like this_. He scooted further into Eren’s lap and rolled his hips a little. Eren’s breath caught in his throat and he stopped kissing Armin’s neck.

“Armin-” Eren managed to get out, his hand balling into a fist in Armin’s shirt. Armin hummed, “What’s up? Cat got your tongue, Eren?”. Eren huffed out as he rolled Armin over so he laid on his back, “You dick. You did that on purpose.” Armin stared up at Eren with innocent blue eyes, “What do you mean?” he said sweetly. Eren’s hands found their way around the waistband of his boyfriend’s athletic shorts. Before he pulled them down he looked back up at Armin for confirmation. Armin nodded but before Eren could continue their dorm room door flew open. 

Mikasa stormed into the room and sat down on the chair at the end of their bed. Eren hisses, “Cockblocked by a goth lesbian.”. “Bisexual.” she corrected him crossing her arms. “Same thing but with extra steps.” Eren retorted not removing himself from hovering above Armin. Their door flew open again and soon Annie hung in the doorway of their room, “Mikasa, please. Come back to the room this is a little much.” Mikasa turned her head, “Nope.” Eren brushed his hair out of his face with his fingers, “What’s your problem. We were busy.” Annie looked up from where she was trying to coax Mikasa out of the boys room. 

“So Eren is the top.” Annie nods, “I expected that honestly.” Armin sat up, “H-Hey! I’ve topped once!” Annie laughed, “No way! Eren let you top?” Eren nodded and leaned back on his hands, “I lost a bet to him. It wasn’t bad. Ten outta ten would get topped by this shorty again.” Armin elbowed him then looked back at the girls, “Why are you two fighting now? Did Annie ban you from dragging her out at five am for a run or something?” Mikasa huffed, “She won’t let me top.” Eren burst out laughing, “Mikasa, you're a bottom? I thought you two had a battle to the death and whoever lost is bottoming that night.”

Annie rolled her eyes, “Like I’d let her top me.” Mikasa growled refusing to face Annie, “It’s not fair to you I’m always the one getting pleasured.” Armin snorted, “That’s what you’re fighting over. Annie quit whining at let her top for once.” Eren huffed, “Do we really look like sex-life counselors?” Annie sighed at the boy’s terrible advice, “What you look like Eren is a sexually frustrated boy. I guess it would not hurt to let her have control. I’m better at it though.” Mikasa stood up from her seat quickly, lifting Annie so that she was carrying her bridal style, “We’ll see if you still think that after I’m done with you.” 

After the girls left Eren flopped onto his side, “Can we just cuddle now, those two have exhausted me.” Armin laughed lightly and laid down in Eren’s arms. Silence filled the room for a few moments before Eren started talking, “How long have we known each other?” Armin hummed in thought, “Since we were seven I think. We started dating the summer before our freshman year of highschool.” Eren laughed, “Speaking of highschool, do you remember when we were getting into it in the janitor’s closet until Marco and Jean stumbled in with the same idea?” Armin laughed with him, "Yeah, I remember that. They didn't realize we were there until you said something. I also remember you two yelling at each other alerting the nearest teacher and we all got suspended for a few days." Eren scoffed, "Jean should have knocked first."

"Who knocks on a janitor closet?" Armin questioned. Eren fumbled with his words, "I- well- I don't know?! Someone who doesn't want to walk in on two gays fucking?" Armin laughed, "That's the best you could come up with?" Eren rested his chin on Armin's head, "Yes, don't make fun of me." Armin smiled, "D'aww, I was just teasing you." Armin rolled over so he faced Eren's chest and leaned further into his hold. Eren held onto the smaller boy gently and began to play with his hair. Eren watched as the blond boy's hair fell out of his hands as he ran his fingers through it. "Are you getting it cut tomorrow or later this evening?" Eren asked him. Armin hummed in thought, "Tomorrow. I want to sleep for now." Eren smiled and hugged Armin tighter, "M'kay. I'll wake you up in a few hours for dinner." Armin yawned in response before eventually he fell asleep. Eren played on his phone for about two hours before he also fell asleep. In the end neither of them woke up at dinner time and Annie and Mikasa had to come make sure they were still alive. 


End file.
